Spells
Descrption paragraph Mastery A spell’s Mastery level determines the amount of mana expended when casting the spell. It's also the price you need to pay in experience points in order to learn the spell. And in certain cases it has an impact on the strength of the spell. TN You need to beat this TN with your Magic skill roll in order to cast the spell. The TN is usually another character ATN. Sometimes you need to beat an inherent TN of the spell, but mostly the TN is target’s Trait or Link multiplied by 5. Range Spells have range increments of Close Range, Medium Range or Long Range. Sometimes spells simply has a range indicated in meters. Area of Effect Where range indicates the distance a spell can travel the Area of Effect described how much space is affected. This can be personal, or myriad of shapes. * Target. You can only affect one target with this area of effect. * Blast. A blast affects everything in a a spherical shape. The origin is the center of the blast. * Cone. A cone affects everything in a funnel shape with its smallest point at the the origin expanding outwards away from the origin. * Line. A line affects everything it touches starting from its origin in one end and all the way to its other end. * Point. A point affects an intersecting target or object. Duration Most spells have an instant effect when cast. Like an attack spell; you cast it, it hits the target, and the spell is finished. But some spell's effect lasts for turns, rounds, or even minutes. Many spell's duration can be extended with raises. Raises Unlike regular attacks, where the flavor and personality come from raises, spells already possess all the color and action from the get-go. So, raising a spell is not about changing the original concept of a spell so much as to change its power. Typical raises for a spell include altering its size, range, and duration. But a fireball is a fireball whether its range is medium or long. Each spell lists ways in which the effect can be enhanced by a successful Raise. These are in increments and require a single Raise unless otherwise specified. For example, the notation “Range (+5m)” indicates that each Raise declared toward increasing the spell’s range increases it by ten meters. When you Raise a spell the TN becomes 5 higher, unless you pay extra Mana points, as described above. Air Spells WREATH * Mastery: Air 2 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Simple Action * TN: 10 * Range: 1 Meter * Area of Effect: One Target * Duration: Concentration up to 10 minutes * Raises: Quicken (Free Action), Fortify (-5 TN), Prolong (+10 minutes), Expand (+1 Range Increment) You summon a swirling ring of wind to protect you from ranged attacks. The buffeting winds deflect arrows, throw objects and other projectiles. While you maintain concentration, this spell adds +15 to your ATN versus all non-magical ranged attacks. ___________________________ GUST * Mastery: Air 2 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: Opponent's Agility x 5 * Range: 0 Meters * Area of Effect: A Medium Range Cone * Duration: Instantaneous * Raises: Quicken (-1 Action Increment), Shape (Close Range Blast or Long Range Line), Expand (+2 Meter), Intensify (+1k0 Damage) You summon a powerful gust of air emanating from your position that crashes into all in its path, knocking them to the ground. All hit targets within the area take 1k1 Damage and are pushed Medium Range increment. If you hit a TN 15 higher than the target it is knocked Prone. If a target isn’t hit, it only takes half damage and is pushed Close Range instead. ___________________________ CALM * Mastery: Air 2 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: Targets Mental Rank x 5. * Range: Close Range * Area of Effect: One Target * Duration: 1 Minutes * Raises: Quicken (-1 Action Increment), Shape (+1 Target), Expand (+1 Range Increment), Prolong (+1 Minute) You call upon the wind to purge the mind of your target, granting him clarity. This spell reduces temporary penalties to dice rolls, from mechanical effects such as Fear, Spells, and Techniques, up to an amount of XkX where X is your Air Link. When the spell ends, the character returns to normal. ___________________________ GLIBNESS * Mastery: Air 2 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: 10 or Targets Willpower x 5 if involuntary * Range: Close Range * Area of Effect: One Target * Duration: 10 Minutes * Raises: Quicken (-1 Action Increment), Shape (+1 Target), Expand (+1 Range Increment), Prolong (+10 Minutes) By calling upon the air spirits to whispers suggestions to others, you may cause them to perceive the target of this spell more positively than they otherwise might. The target gains a bonus of +1k1, plus your Air Link, to the total of all Social Skill rolls made for the duration of the spell. ___________________________ WAFT * Mastery: Air 2 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: 10 or Targets Strength x 5 if involuntary * Range: Close Range * Area of Effect: One Target (no bigger than a person) * Duration: 1 Minute * Raises: Expand (+1 Range Increment), Shape (Size of a Horse), Prolong (+1 Minute) The winds can lift and buoy, carrying even the heaviest of burdens for short periods. The affected target can levitate 10 Minutes. Creatures who are affected by Waft, and have nothing to hold on to, have their speed reduced to 0 meters. Earth Spells BRACE * Mastery: Earth 2 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: 10 or Targets Stamina x 5 if involuntary * Range: 0 meters * Area of Effect: One Target (no bigger than a person) * Duration: 1 Minute * Raises: Expand (+1 Range Increment), Fortify (+1 higher dice to reroll), Prolong (+1 Minute), Shape (Size of a Horse), Quicken (Simple Action) You draw forth the fortifying powers of the earth to bolster the target's physique. In the Reaction stage, the target may reroll 1's, to get rid of a Condition. Fire Spells SINGE * Mastery: Fire 2 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: Targets ATN or TN 5 for flammable objects, TN 10 for regular materials, TN 20 for non-flammable objects. * Range: 0 Meters * Area of Effect: 1 Meter Line * Duration: 1 Minute * Raises: Expand (+1 Meter), Prolong (+1 Minute), Intensify (+1k0 Fire Damage), Quicken (Simple Action), Alter (Damage Type), Shape (Other small sized weapon) You create a small flame the size of a dagger. The compact heat is great for igniting torches or impromptu blacksmithing but it can also be used for attacking. The flame deals 1k1 fire damage and acts as a dagger in all regards, except you attack with a Fire Magic / Agility roll. If you just need light for a short period, Singe creates illumination like a torch for the duration. ___________________________ SEAR * Mastery: Fire 4 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: Targets ATN or TN 5 for flammable objects, TN 10 for regular materials, TN 20 for non-flammable objects. * Range: 0 Meters * Area of Effect: 1 Meter Line * Duration: 1 Minute * Raises: Expand (+1 Meter), Prolong (+1 Minute), Intensify (+1k0 Fire Damage), Quicken (Simple Action), Alter (Damage Type), Shape (Other medium sized weapon) You create a searing flame the size of a scimitar that is mostly meant for attacking. The flame can be used to ignite larger objects such as pyres or buildings. This is not recommended usage though. The flame deals 2k2 fire damage and acts as a scimitar in all regards, except you attack with a Fire Magic / Agility roll. If you just need light for a short period, Sear creates illumination like a lantern for the duration. Water Spells CURE WOUNDS * Mastery: Water 2 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: 10 or Targets Agility x 5 if involuntary * Range: 0 meters * Area of Effect: One Target (no bigger than a person) * Duration: Instantaneous * Raises: Expand (+1 Range Increment), Intensify (+1k0 Hit Points), Shape (Size of a Horse), Quicken (Simple Action) By manipulating the flow inside the body you can help a person recover from superficial wounds. The target of this spell regains 2k2 Hit Points if his Wound Rank is Bloodied or Healthy. ___________________________ HEAL WOUNDS * Mastery: Water 4 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: 10 or Targets Agility x 5 if involuntary * Range: 0 meters * Area of Effect: One Target (no bigger than a person) * Duration: Instantaneous * Raises: Expand (+1 Range Increment), Intensify (+1k0 Hit Points), Shape (Size of a Horse), Quicken (Simple Action) By invigorating a person with the flow of life you can save them from critical wounds. The target of this spell regains 4k4 Hit Points. ___________________________ SIPHON * Mastery: Water 2 * Houses: All * Casting Time: 1 Complex Action * TN: 10 or Targets Stamina x 5 if involuntary * Range: Close Range * Area of Effect: One Target (no bigger than a person) * Duration: Instantaneous * Raises: Expand (+1 Range Increment), Intensify (+1k0 Hit Points), Quicken (Simple Action), Shape (Size of a Horse) You pull the liquid from an object, or person, drying them out. You can direct the liquid into a container if you so choose. If not, the liquid is simply left on the ground. If you target a creature, it immediately gains the Fasting condition as if it hadn't eaten in 24 hours. Continue use of Siphon on a creature adds additional days to the Fasting condition. This condition can be reversed by simply getting food or drink.